1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device and method, program, and information processing system, and particularly relates to an information processing device and method, program, and information processing system whereby mapping direction control can be realized in a more flexible manner, with color gamut conversion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Upon image data being exchanged between devices of which the color expression regions differ, there is a possibility that out of color registration, or hue shift of a high-luminance/high-saturation portion occurs. Therefore, heretofore, in order to solve such out of color registration between devices, color mapping (color gamut conversion), such as compression or enlargement of a color gamut, has been proposed.